The Hardest wars are those against family
by Deutsche-Dragon
Summary: Seven chapter story that features my own Original character from my deep space dragon Species. In this Story you Meet Vortex and his companions, and follow them as he faces and fights one of the hardest battles he ever has. A battle against a brother.


**~Existance~**

For every existence, there is a question.  
"why are we here?"  
"what is our purpose"

For the deep space dragons its no different. Their existence has a meaning, a purpose. They are the peace keepers of the universe, of existence. For centuries they have kept the peace, coming to the aid of those in need, to extinguish what evils may show their face and threaten the peace of the universe. When they are needed, they will do what they must in order to ensure the balance.

The powers of celestial and bezerker are gifts given by fate in order to lock the dragons into their place of power.

But in every race, there are exceptions...

It is told that every hundred years a great evil is born, and out of necessity a hero will rise and bring an end to its reign. A hero with a pure heart will take a stand and do things they never thought they could, to save the universe.

**The birth of the titans **

Many, Many years after the birth of Staxis (stay-six), The first deep space dragon, the species was flourishing. Strong and independent, Noble and revered. They had fully become what they were always meant to be, but the prophecy reached out and dug its claws into the very flesh of their existence. With a violent explosion, a star was born, and with it a new dragon.

A dragon of deep blue markings, with searing red eyes and a mane of fire and brimstone. He was to be named  
"Volkan"

Volkan was, like all young-lings, taken in and taught the ways of their kind, of peace and coexistence. He was smart, strong and ambitious. Rivaled only by another dragon, born soon after volkan claimed his existence.  
"Vortex"

The colony leader watched volkan and his friend vortex grow from hatch-lings into young adults. He and vortex only particularly close with one other dragon. Ghost. A muscular dragon born without bioluminessence in his mane. Many other dragons would not associate with him because of this.

As they grew volkan became more and more prideful and his ambition grew. He requested to become the next leader of the largest colony in existence, but he was denied. The elders saw darkness in his soul.

Appalled by the rejection, his anger grew. He sought to break off from the colony and create a bigger, stronger one.

He turned to vortex and ghost to join him. Vortex saw the anger in his heart, and refused to turn his back on his family. Ghost, who was always looked down upon and feared, because of his looks, felt volkans anger. He spoke no words but his loyalty to vortex and his own pain and anger confused him.

What did he owe them?  
A life full of abuse and resentment?

Volkans words of anger caught the worst part of him, but he held his tongue. Further enraged by the betrayal of his friends, Volkan sneered and turned his back on them. Speaking only a warning "one day you will bow to me."

Staring after his once trusted friend, vortex went to warn his leader of volkans departure. Volkan recruited a few dragons to his cause before he left the territory completely. All the while Ghost fought an internal battle between anger and loyalty.

**A soft hearted betrayal **

It had been years since volkans anger had caused him to betray his colony. peace was sustained for the time being, and vortex was now second in command to his colony, Ghost still by his side as third in command. He had pushed aside his internal feud for the time being. They were discussing hunting parties when a dragon of dark blue markings and a frosty green mane busted in, panting and almost in shock. It was sirus.

He brought terrible news, there had been a number of new born bodies discovered close to the territory. Vortex didn't have to say it, both he and Ghost knew who it was. Sirus took both he and Ghost to the slaughter sight. They knew volkan was to blame, but if left one question, Why?

Vortex commanded sirus to double the patrols around the territories, and that each colony be asked to send a new patrol out in search for new borns. It was now clear that he had to find them before volkan did.

Ghost was in charge of the special patrol made for those search and find missions. He lead the largest group, and ventured farthest from the boarder. Vortex was sure he was the best for this job. The dark dragon was leading said patrol when he spotted a few new borns that had banded together and were looking for a home. Without hesitation the squad headed towards the young ones. They were lost in and asteroid belt, scared and confused.

He was rounding them up when he heard a dark chuckle, and his eyes narrowed.  
"volkan."

He was right. Volkan stepped into the light and with him, a band of dragons. They were surrounded. With a snarl Ghost demanded that Volkan explain his actions and motives. He simply smiled, the words that followed were condescending.

"you just dont get it do you? Pitty I would have expected more from the likes of you Ghost."

He took a step closer, his lackies following his lead. "You are still weak, following vortex around so blindly. We were meant for more than what we have become." Ghost felt his anger grow. Volkan rolled his eyes. "Kill them, and bring me the yellow youngling."

Without a second to spare volkans dragons attacked. Ghost patrol was out numbered, they were slaughtered. They circled Ghost as he stood his ground, protecting the babies. " WHY ARE YOU KILLING YOUNGLINGS" He roared. Volkan ordered his dragons to hold. "Silly Ghost. Or should I address you as Lysander? Seems you're above petty nick names now." The evil dragon mused. "Im not killing all of them. You see, I have a gift. One I never told you or vortex about." He smirked.

He shot him a puzzled look. Volkan went on to explain that he could see a deep space dragons alternate form before they changed for the first time. Ghosts eyes grew wide, and he questioned his motives. Why was he saving some and killing others? Volkans eyes narrowed to slits and he bared his teeth. "Kill him."

The dragons piled on Ghost, attacking him three to one. During the fight volkan ran off with the new born he was after. Ghost fought with all he had, giving it all he could. Now injured, but victorious, he made his way back to the colony. Once he arrived, he stumbled over to vortex to relay what he had learned.

Sirus questioned his information, wanting to know why volkan was picking and choosing young-lings. Vortex spoke up. "hes taking bezerkers." Ghost nodded and winced. Sirus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud noise. It was a dragon from Volkans colony.

"I come baring a message from Volkan himself. You are all pitiful. Volkan demands you all join him, or face his wrath. You are ALL wasting your lives. We are the most powerful species in existence! Why do we aid the weak when we could exterminate them and rule all!"

Many dragons spoke out against this injustice. Upholding their message of peace and remaining true to their existence.  
"We are peace keepers! Its not our place to rule!" A dragon named Andromeda stood up and shouted.

"you all have been warned! Join us or DIE!" As the dragon turned to leave a few dragons shared whispers, before following him.  
"Should I stop them?" Sirus asked. Vortex declined, saying that they had their rights. Vortex stepped away, Ghost not far behind. "What if volkans right?" He asked. Vortex stopped cold, his ice blue gaze falling upon his old friend. "Hes not."

Ghosts eyes softened for only a moment before he narrowed them. "Im not going to fight with you." Vortex raised his brows shocked. "you're siding with him?"

"No. Im not siding with anyone. Im leaving."

Vortex protested heavily. " Ghost! Look! I know its hard Volkan was my friend!"

Ghost bared his teeth and snarled. " VOLKAN WAS MY FRIEND TO! Im not siding with either of you! Im not choosing to fight with you or volkan." With a heavy heart, he turned from his friend and left. He didnt want to fight against either of his old friends, and he knew volkans words fed a fire in his heart that he didn't want to lose control of. The ghost like dragon wouldn't risk Vortex's safety. So he would fight, for no one.

**The war has begun**

With the loss of Ghost on his mind vortex struggled to continue his duties as second in command. He had doubled the boarders defense and was now leading his own set of patrols. It wasn't long before volkan made his next move. The leader of the colony, animegas, a dragon of bright flame colored markings and a cool colored mane; was with sirus training new troops in an area away from their main homeland.

Vortex had asked him not to be so far away, but animegas was sure that volkan would not strike. If volkan were to kill the leader the entire colony would go to war, But animegas was basing his logic on a dragon he didn't know as well as he thought.

Sirus lead the drills while animegas watched. He stood proud of the dragons before him. Each one strong, and true. Determined to uphold the way of peace for all life, and ready to give their own to protect it. He smiled, then his ear twitched. he heard a noise. Turning his head he looked over his shoulder to see volkan hiding in the shadows. He appeared to be alone.

Slowly getting up, he walked over to address the young dragon. "What do you want." He questioned with a low and steady voice. Volkan grinned widely. "What ive always wanted. To lead our kind into history. As kings! As the most powerful force existence has ever known!"

"Our kind was meant to uphold truth, justice and peace Volkan, not wadge needless war on life."

"Don't preach your washed up and ancient Ideas to me, animegas. You are being lead by the words of dragons that were far to afraid of their powers to truly understand their place."

" And you are being lead on impulses driven by your own hatred and ambition. Stop this, before it destroys you." A somber expression over took the older dragons face.

"Destroys me? Its given me LIFE! I see now what it is I was born to do! Why wont you join me! Step down, and I will lead both colonies to greatness!"

"You will only lead hundreds of dragons to their death. You are not a leader, you are an executioner."

Animegas' words struck volkan where it hurt the most. "You will pay for your insolence and treachery with the blood of thousands."

"You had such potential. I must apologize for not seeing the darkenss in your heart sooner, and quelling the fire within."

Sirus had finished with the troops training for the day, he turned to speak to his leader, only to see what he had not expected.

Volkans anger gotten the best of him and he reared back. Animegas didn't move. he knew what was coming. he closed his eyes, his heart beat steady. He was ready. Volkan lunged forward and sunk his teeth deep into his former leaders throat, while his claws struck deep into the dragons heart. Sirus screamed and sprinted towards Volkan. But he was already to late.

Animegas laied on the ground bleeding out. Volkan quickly saw that he was out numbered and flead back to his colony.

Now at his side sirus held up animega's head and pleaded for him to hold on. They both knew it was far to late for that. The light was already really dim in his hair.

He had nothing left but to speak his last words.

"The war has begun."

Sirus and the other dragons made their way back to their home with heavy hearts. two of the bigger dragons carried the body of their beloved animegas. As they entered the territory, dragons parted to make way for their return. Shock and awe filled their faces. Sirus stepped up to vortex, who had been mapping out the next patrol routs. He spoke of the tradgity that he and his platoon of trainees had witnessed.

His story ending with few words.

"Its you vortex. you are our leader now. you must take us to war."

Sirus' words and this new responsibility, placed a weight on his heart and mind that he had never felt. He made his way out to leaders rock, A large and very tall wedge like rock that stood at the head of the colony. As he started his walk, the colony members looked up, and a hush over took the area. The large purple dragon made his way to the top and over looked his people.

"It is with a heavy heart, that I take this perch atop Leader's rock. I take it with humility and strength. I stand here in the foot steps of the great animegas. And i pledge to lead you with all of my wisdom, all of my strength, and ALL OF MY COURAGE!"

The crowd of dragons roared with approval and acceptance. Vortex was now to lead his people.

The war had begun.

**the first battle**

The time had come, many dragons were gathering for battle. Some scared, some not, but all ready to do what it takes to win, and save the universe. Sirus and vortex were working out battle strategies when a dragon by the name of xeron took presence. "We are ready vortex."  
The purple dragon nodded and looked at sirus. "today we remind everything why we were created."

Vortex and sirus followed xeron out of the cave like structure and towards the masses of dragons that had gathered for this battle.

"the hour of battle is upon us. My friends, I lead you today, into a war. A war which some of you may not return. I want to let you know that I am so very proud of you. For each of you chose not to take the path that was easy, and side with volkan. Each of you stayed true to your selves and all the dragons that came before you. May you fight with all the strength and wisdom you possess, and remember! You are not alone!"

His speech struck the hearts of the dragons, and inspired them. " We are with you vortex!" A young dragon, named Vaikus shouted. Xeron looked at vortex and smiled. "Its an honor to die beside you." The larger dragon smiled, "the honor is mine. but if I have it my way, you will return home with your family."

Vortex commanded sirus to head out with the troops, He took his spot at the very front of the formation and lead the way. It wasn't to long before they reached Volkan and his army, but the trip there seemed very long. There they were. Volkan and his colony, less than half a mile away. Though they were not seen, the sparks between the glares of both vortex and volkan created a heat that every dragon felt. This was it. All of their training came down to this moment.

Space was still. Nothing seemed to move. Asteroids seemed frozen, and suns seemed colder. Suddenly the stillness was shattered when volkan yelled " ATTACK!"  
Like lightning both sides advances, closing the distance between them in meer seconds. They collided like an ocean wave striking a cliff. Teeth. claws. rage. hate. All were present as the dragons tore at each other. The few that could control it changed into their alternate forms, celestials and bezerkers alike sprung up and took out more than they were before the transformation. The damage was Insane.

when a path cleared volkan and vortex spotted each other. there was a brief stare down before volkan smirked and bolted towards his former friend. They met in a clash of teeth and claws. Writhing, and spinning, biting and clawing. they fought hard. Despite vortex's intense training as a young-ling, volkan was still stronger. His rage and anger fueled a fire that vortex did not have.

"SIRUUUUSS!"

Sirus looked though the crowed at the sound of his name being shouted.

"VORTEX!"

"RUN! GET THEM OUT OF HERE! GO! RETREAT!"

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

"GO!"

Sirus bit his lip, he didn't like it, but he knew that if they stayed he would lose even more of his troops. He did as he was told and retreated with the remaining live dragons. He looked back, but kept to his duties, he wanted so much to turn back and help his leader.  
"you were always to soft vortex. even as a child you could never win against me!" Volkan sneered, as he threw vortex. He spun around and wiped the purple dragon across the face with the thick of his tail. "There is no room for weakness in this world my brother. You could have joined me. We could have stood as brothers and ruled. But you defied me, and now you must die."

With that he raised his claws ready to strike. "Any last words?"  
There was no time to speak, before he could volkan was tackled. With his vision blurred vortex could not see what had saved him.

"GHOST!" Volkan screamed out of rage. He tore at him, clawing and ripping. Vortex didnt have the strength to watch, as much as he wanted to help. Ghost and volkan were a blur of color, he fought hard for his friend's life. One false move. That's all it took. Volkan got the upper hand and clawed deep into Ghost's chest. "You should have sided with me."

Volkan tossed him aside and he landed next to Vortex with a thud.. "My two greatest friends. My two greatest enemies. My two greatest victories. Enjoy your deaths. I did."

**Resurrection **

Left for dead, Ghost made his way over towards vortex, dragging his body over the surface of the large asteroid.

"I'm sorry vortex..I tried.."  
Vortex cracked his eyes and tried to lift his head to speak. "no...no...I'm glad you came."  
Ghost managed to crawl all the way over to his friend and laid next to him, both mere heart beats from death. As they laid there accepting their fate, A bright light appeared. It looked like a portal, a rip in time it self if you will. Ghost opened his eyes and struggled to see. What stepped out of the portal neither of them expected.

A large dragon with blue markings and milky white eyes appeared.  
"Do not give up. You were born with a purpose far greater than either of you know."  
The large dragons words seemed to send a sort of energy through them, that neither had ever felt before. The old dragon stepped forward and places a paw on both of their foreheads. Like magic their injuries started to heal, soon it was like they had never fought at all. The shocked dragons got to their feet, and were awestruck.

Before them stood staxis. The very first deep space dragon. Both dragons bowed their heads.  
"staxis, how do we defeat volkan? Im not strong enough...I cant save existence..." Vortex's head hung low with the weight of his failure and the deaths of his friends.  
"If we do not experience loss we can not truly understand what it means to be the victor."  
Ghost and vortex looked at each other and then back towards staxis.

" you mean we were meant to lose that battle?"

"You can not win this on your own. you both must work together in order to defeat volkan."

" We both fought him, you saw what happened!" Ghost argued.

The dragon's expression stayed blank.  
"There is always a way. But choosing between whats right, and whats easy is the true path to victory. Sacrifice is always needed. What does this victory mean to you?" He looked at Ghost, and then vortex, waiting for an answer. "What will you give."

A silence washed over them, before vortex spoke up. "Id give my life to protect those who need me. Id give more, but I have nothing else to offer."

Ghost nodded. " Id give my life."

Their words were as sincere as they could possibly be. Suddenly their bioluminessence grew brighter, their eyes started to glow, and a surge of power over took them.

" Ghost, you have always had the ability to appear to only those you want to see you. Your stealth will be needed in this battle more than anything. The lack of glow does not mean you are any less a dragon that others. It makes you unique, and there for just as beautiful as the next."

Ghost nodded, he understood the words, though they struck hard. All he ever wanted was to be accepted, and Staxis's words seemed to heal a part of him he did not know ached.

"Vortex, Like two sides of the coin, you are. But you must embrace your dark side as well as your good side, to win this battle. Trust in your heart, and together you will win."

With a single flash of light the dragon was gone. They knew what they had to do.  
"It would seem our destinies are intertwined my friend" Vortex smiled, at his companion.  
"So it would appear"

_**Taking what doesn't belong to you**_

Volkan was pleased with himself,it was only a few days ago that he had taken out the only 3 things that really stood in his way. The leader was gone, vortex and Ghost had been dealt with, He was flying high.

"Daxer, prepare the troops. Were moving in on the colony tomorrow." With a wicked smile volkan looked off into the distance, toward his next victory.

"but sire, that is still a very large colony, even without vortex and wraith they still might stand a chance!"

Volkan, without warning, turned and back handed the dragon so hard he began to bleed.  
"DO NOT QUESTION ME. DO AS I SAY! NOW GO!" He snarrled. The smaller dragon looked down, the pain in his jaw almost unbearable, and did as he was told. "yes...volkan.."  
He had come to far, and fought to hard to be dictated to by a nobody. he would take that colony tomorrow. By force.

It had been 2 days since vortex disappeared. Sirus hung his head low, while a dragon with soft green markings nuzzled his shoulder. "He was a good dragon." She said softly.  
"One of the best. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. He was a good friend and a great leader." The bigger dragon said, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Will you take the thrown now? Sirus? Will you lead us?" Evergreen looked to the dragon in front of her with hope.

Sirus thought long and hard. The silence was thick, and the tension was almost enough to choke on. "I will lead us. Volkan isn't going to stop. I cant leave my troops, these dragons? Not when they need me the most. I cant replace vortex, or ever fill his shoes, but maybe i can help him rest in peace. Ill do it."

Evergreen smiled, "you will be great." She touched her nose to his tenderly. And so it was sirus that stepped up, to lead his dragon colony, in the absence of his friend. He knew volkan would come, and he would come soon.

"troops. prepare for combat. When volkan strikes...I want to be ready."

"Sirus?" The dragons all looked to their leader.

He sighed and turned back to them.

"We've lost a lot in these past few days.. friends. family. comrades. Its been hard." He paused.

"But with each loss we become stronger. Because we fight for more. We fight for those lost friends, our family, and our fallen comrades. We stand up and continue on, in hopes that we may finish what they started. So let volkan come. Let him come and try to take what doesnt belong to him. Because I damn well know that not a single one of you is going to roll over and let him take it without a fight.

I believe in you. All of you, and I am so very proud. When the days comes where you have to lay your life on the line, know that even if you dont make it, some one will. And they will fight with every thing they have for every thing you did."

The dragons all looked at each other, a new fire burning in their eyes. They radiated strength, and courage. Hope and faith. "We are with you sirus!"

-

The time had come. Volkan gathered his troops and headed for the colony. Sirus had asked that all of the young-lings and a select few dragons stay behind to protect themselves, so that when volkan came, the young-lings were safe if nothing else.

Sirus stood steady, watching the horizon. A faint glow soon appeared. It was the bioluminessence of hundreds of dragons, Maybe thousands. He swallowed hard and gritted his teeth. The dragon next to him, xeron, smiled and looked at him. " Lets finish what vortex started."

_ The final battle for peace_

The massive group of dragons stopped, with volkan at their head. The dragon sporting his wicked smile as usual, he stepped forward. "So sirus takes the lead! I hope you're a better one than vortex, that pathetic excuse for a dragon."

Sirus's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. "Vortex was ten times the leader you'll ever be!" He snarled. Volkan snapped from his smirk to attention. "BULLSHIT! I AM A GOD! HE WAS A PEON!" he spat. He took a second to collect himself before he spoke. " Here allow me to show you what real power is like!" He reared back his head and let out a roar that echoed through the very bones of every dragon. Volkan's army started to rush forward as soon as the roar ended. Sirus tensed up, as did all the dragons behind him, this was it.

"CHARGE!" Sirus shouted to the heavens. in that split second, all of the dragons behind sirus moved as a single unit. They rushed forward into battle. heads held high, ready to fight with all they had for everything they loved. The two armies met with a force so large it would have knocked you backwards a hundred feet away. Teeth and claws, horns and spikes, blood and sweat. the sight was horrifying, dragons slashing and biting at each other. Friends falling right next to friends. Sirus made his way through the battle, his skill making it alittle easier for him to put down the dragons volkan had trained. He looked up and spotted evergreen in the ranks. She was fierce, normally a soft dragon that wouldn't hurt a fly, but she was fighting for her home now. In his moment of hesitation sirus got tackled and felt a rack of claws slide down his side. He snarled in pain and reached up, placing his paws on either side of the attacking dragons head. When he had a good grip he snapped the dragons neck like a twig, Tossing the limp body aside so he could get to his feet.

Sirus plowed through any dragon that dared step foot in front of him, as he bit through the throat of one of them a clearing opened up, and he found himself adjacent to Volkan himself. Siru's heart filled with anger as he laid eyes on the sorce of his fallen friends. He stood up and slammed his front feet down on the ground in front of him. "VOLKAN!"

The large blue dragon looked over with a blood thirsty smile. "oh goodie. You." Sirus leaped towards volkan, crashing into him and rolling several feet before falling free of him. they reclaimed their footing and squared off moments before lunging at each other once more. they clawed and bit at each other. Sirus had under estimated volkans power however, he was stronger and faster than he had given the dragon credit for. Volkan caught sirus by the throat and held him down. "you fight well, but you chose wrong." He smiled. "Shame, I would have loved to have you on my side." he paused. "Oh well." With a shrug he reared back his paw, claws fully extended and aimed at Sirus's juggular. "Casualties of WAR!"

Sirus closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, ready to die on the battle field. Suddenly he felt Volkans weight abruptly lifted from him, he looked up to see what had happened, but he wasn't ready for what he saw. "VORTEX!" Volkan shouted in pure rage. "I KILLED YOU!"

Volkan was shocked and panicked. "Next time do a better job!" The purple dragon snarled. All the dragons that were battling had stopped, a silent agreement that this was more interesting, they all stared, a giant clearing opening up around them. "You insolent little-" Before he could finish his words a black paw struck him across the face so fast it was just a blur. When he reopened his eyes he found Ghost standing right next to vortex. His eyes narrowed even further. " pathetic. still his puppet. his lap dog."

Ghost looked at him then vortex, and shrugged. "I dont know what youre talking about, hes my brother, and I just like hitting you." He smirked. "Sirus call back what was left of your troops and go home!" Vortex shouted. With a nod sirus did as commanded. The dragons on volkans side did the same, pulling back the remaining troops to safety. It was just volkan against vortex and Ghost now.

" So be it. Ill have the pleasure of killing you both TWICE!" The large dragon shouted as he lunged at Ghost. Without warning he ducked and dodges out of the way. "WHAT!?"

"Oh, did o forget to mention that Im faster than you?" Ghost teased. Volkan turned to slash at him, but by the time his claws hit where he was, he had disappeared into the shadows. "ooooo, to slow, try again?" He roared in rage and as he did, he changed, volkan went bezerker. Ghost didn't have the power on his own to kill him and he knew it, but he could weaken him and keep him busy until vortex could back him up.

Vortex wasted no time in turning celestial. "Vortex remember what he said! you need both sides to win this!" Ghost shouted. Vortex gritted his teeth. He felt the rage and hatred in his heart that he harbored for volkan. He hated him. He had destroyed their friendship, killed the dragon vortex considered a father, and tried to kill his best friend. He fought the hatred however, he refused to let himself be like volkan.

"vortex, you are like two sides of a coin. you need to embrace your darker half if you want to win this."

stasix's words echoed in his mind. He knew he had to let go of his fear and accept his hatred. In that moment he realized that he could hate, just like everything else, but he wouldn't let it consume him, the anger. He was better than that. In that very moment vortex was engulfed in light. "what..the?!" Volkan watched almost horrified. Ghost's eyes widened at the sight. What emerged from the light was something no deep space dragon had ever heard of. It was vortex, but he was not celestial, nor bezerker, the purple dragon sported both feathers and spikes, he was BOTH!

"The strength of bezerker...and the speed of celestial.." Ghost spoke in awe. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Volkan shouted. Ghost continued to slash at him the shadows, all the while vortex sped towards him. Crashing into volkan, his spiked dug into vortex, but he could barley feel them. The enemy was strong, but he was stronger. While vortex had him still Ghost took the opportunity to appear and blast him with star dust. A high powered ray that the dragons breath, but don't normally use, because it takes a lot of energy. Volkan screamed in rage and pain, he broke free of vortex and turned to catch Ghost. Since he had just fired his stardust, she was momentarily weakened and there for could not jump. He snatched him up by the neck and squeezed. He writhed and squirmed like a snake, trying desperately to escape his grasp as it tightened.

Vortex barreled into him, knocking his friend loose from Volkan's grasp. "Ghost! when i say go, jump to his left side, and fire!" he shouted. With a nod Ghost agreed. Vortex turned to volkan and hissed. "you cant win this vortex, even with your powers you are no match for me!" His tone was exasperated and delusional. "maybe not alone!" He responded, without warning he tackled volkan, flying right into a passing asteroid. The impact caused volkan's spikes to become embedded into the space rock behind him. He struggled, but couldn't move. Vortex knew it wouldn't hold him for long, he got to his right side and shouted "NOOOW!"

not even a split second later Ghost was on the side he was instructed to be on. they both reared their heads back, mouth glowing. Volkan struggled in panic, but just when he was about lose, the two dragons fired their beams. The force was so powerful, that as it hit volkan, he started to de-materialize. His screams could be heard all the way back at the colonies rock. As the last bit of him dissipated and floated away, vortex collapsed on the asteroid and changed back to his normal form. Ghost followed suit, exhausted.

The purple dragon smiled lazily at his old friend. "We did it..." he smiled back "that we did..." They were to exhausted to move, however that very moment vortex felt a paw on his shoulder. " You're alive...and...you beat him.." It was sirus.

"yea..I guess we did.."

sirus leaned down and maneuvered vortex onto his back, evergreen doing the same for Ghost. "Lets go home, your dragons miss you...and they will be wanting to welcome home their heros"

The journey home seemed twice as long as it ever had before, but the faces of the dragons waiting for him seemed more alive than ever. Sirus carried him to the leaders den, where he set him down gently. "You saved us all.." The blue dragon smiled. " I owe you my life...to both of you." He looked over at Ghost as well.

" No sirus, you owe us nothing." Ghost spoke. Vortex nodded. "Will you be wanting your spot back, as leader?" Sirus asked almost excited. "If you deem me a worth leader to have.." Vortex responded. The large dragon looked almost offended. " You almost gave your life for all of us..TWICE! If you don't take the throne, it would be a grand disservice to your dragons." He smiled. Vortex looked at Ghost, who smiled and nodded toward the door. "they're waiting.."

He nodded and slowly got to his feet, making his way towards the door. The dragons gathered below chittered and chattered their happiness and excitement for the victory that was hard fought. They welcomed home the soldiers and mourned the loss of others. As vortex made his way up leaders rock, the dragons fell into a silence. Slowly he reached the top and stood above everyone. he was tired and weak, but that didn't stop him. after a moment of silence he filled his lungs, and let out the loudest roar he could imagine. A victory cry. A comfort to all.

The dragons echoed his roar the second it finished. They looked up to him, a beacon of hope for all future trying times and challenges. They knew, that no matter what would come their way, some one would have the courage to stand up, some one would fight, they would protect them, keep them safe. It may not always be vortex, but what he and Ghost had done, gave them all a fire they hadnt had before. Who knew what heros would arise from the ashes, just as vortex and Ghost had. The past had gone, the future was unclear, but for now, the war had been won.


End file.
